charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:P3nathan
Welcome! :) You have the first Volume of the Charmed Comics? I just ordered in Morality Bites Back, today. x) It didn't have the ones before it from the Comic Book store I'm purchasing it from. So I got the 6th issue. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, cool. Yes I have volume 1, I bought it on Amazon as I don't know of any really good comic book stores in my area. Unfortunately Amazon don't seem to sell the individual issues, so I'm going to have to wait for another 4 issues to come out before I can get my next fix :\ But I've read up to Issue 5 (plus To the Manor Born) and I love them so far. Is Morality Bites Back as good as I've heard? P3nathan :I don't know where you live, but TFAW is a good place to order the issues from. I bought Volume 1 from eBay but I also have the individual issues. I hope I can get some signed though. Morality Bites Back is really good! Fowler did an amazing job on the art, I can't wait to see more of it in issue 11! I hope she can draw more issues in the future. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 15:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) You may know this already (sorry if ya do :) Just a friendly reminder, When images are uploaded, please remember to categorize/tag them. Here is a list of categories incase you need it. Policy Also, if you move around or use images that were already on the Wiki, please check to see if they are categorized. If not, please help us by adding a tag. Thank so much! We are really trying to finally get all the images categorized...as it's gone on for far too long! :) Thanks again! -- 00:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I caught a glimpse of the blog but I appreciate the extra info :) I'll be sure to help however I can P3nathan Thank ya Thank ya!! Yeah, just anytime you edit a page, or stumble across some pictures, just click on them and see if they have a tag/category. We are all just moving slow on it.. no reason to get frazzled over it. It's quite the large job!!! lol 09:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Season 7 DVD cover I actually liked the DVD cover for season 7, considering they didn't use promos, I thought it looked good. But I thought I'd see what it looked like with promos... Hope you like it :P fanfic I really like your fanfic; i hope you write more 12:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Charmed As It Never Was I really like it =) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad :) Neglected it a bit lately, but hope to get back to doing some updates soon =D P3nathan : Good. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 21:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Do you use twitter? If you do, can I follow you? What's your name? User:Domynyk 11:15, Oct 4, 2011, (UTC) Just set one up actually :) NathanJenkins4 P3nathan Perfect :) user.Domynyk my name is on twitter: Domynyk567 However, I've found only natahnjenkins1, nathanjenkins3, nathanjenkins15 .which one are you? User:Domynyk I should be on your list of followers.... if not http://twitter.com/#!/NathanJenkins4 lets hope that works lol P3nathan Indeed, it's ok now :) User:Domynyk Gilmore Girls Season 8 DVD My latest piece of DVD art, hope you like it and I hope I've done Gilmore fans proud lol P3nathan